Thalia's Tree
by i sleep in a coffin
Summary: What really happened... Ohhh I just left you hanging... LOL  sorry, but... I just felt like it and I dont own PJO... The main Characters are Thalia, Luke and Annabeth, but since the thingy only lets me use two characters, I'm just going to tell you now!


**To be honest, I like writing oneshots more than actual stories, even though real ones are more enjoyable, oneshots have less stress. PLZ REVIEW! Or don't your choice. Okay, just to make sure no one gets confused, this oneshot is about Thalia, Luke and Annabeth when they ran away. What happened. Just a reminder, Annabeth is seven so don't expect her to be super smart, Thalia is twelve and Luke is twelve.**

_Annabeth Chase's POV_

I've had enough of these dumb monsters. Why can't they eat my dummy pants of a stepmother? She's more a monster than any of these guys but my daddy always protects me, but now everything changes when my stepmother gets a baby and no one loves me anymore. Tonight, when everyone is asleep, I will run away.

_Thalia Grace's POV_

My mom is drunk, and she died, so basically I have no one now. My house is being taken away and these monster like things keep annoying me. Before my house got taken away, I found a spear that can't cut through mortals and a shield called Aergis or something. I walked a couple of miles into a forest, killing a gigantic dog thing. I met a boy named Luke, he's pretty cute, with blonde hair and all but I ran away to stay safe, not date some cutie.

_Luke Castellan POV_

My mom is a freaking monster, her eyes glow a venomous green, her voice becomes raspy and she talks about my 'fate'. I used to hide in my closet but, I never get to hide from my nightmares. She is crazy, she tells me that my father is Hermes the messenger god, but I think she's just denying the fact that my father had died. I told my mother that I was coming back for lunch then I ran away, hoping I could get away from those vicious green eyes. I hid in the forest when a big dog came at me, I looked around and found a stick, I wacked it's nose which made it go mad. Then a girl jumped in front of me slicing the creature making it disintegrate into golden dust. I found out that my hero's name was Thalia Grace. She was pretty, with spiky black hair and triple pierced ears. We decided to fight monsters together.

_Annabeth Chase's POV_

I ran away after daddy changed the baby's diaper and went back to bed. I took my Dora backpack and filled it with books I love and knives to kill monsters with. I stepped outside my house blowing one last kiss at it, and I set for my journey. I ran for about one mile and got attacked by ten monsters. I keep running to some boulders.

_Thalia Grace's POV_

We hid behind some boulders, everything was fun until Luke said he 'sensed' a monster coming. I just laughed it off until I heard a rustle. Luke had his celestial bronze knife ready to stab and I had my shield, Luke raised his arm but lowered it because the 'monster' was a little girl. Luke grabbed the girl while she shrieked.

"No more monster!" the girl cried, she looked about seven. She had blonde curly hair and gray stormy eyes. She threw an axe at Luke but he dodged it.

Luke tried to convince her that we aren't monsters but she didn't buy it until he offered her the knife.

"We could use a fighter like you." He said. "What's your name?"

"Annabeth." Annabeth blushed.

"That's a pretty name, I'm Luke and this is Thalia. We fight monsters like you." He held out his hand and Annabeth grabbed it. Aw... so cute!

"Don't send me back to my family. They hate me!"

"No, we ran away too, we're a new family." I said.

_Annabeth Chase's POV_

I made a two new friends, Luke and Thalia, we are going to fight together like a family. Thalia and Luke were fighting about which way to go but I heard a _shhhh_ sound. I took my brand new knife and went towards the sound. I saw a small monster, it had one eye and I stabbed it. It yelled out loud and turned into dusty dust. I went back to Luke and Thalia and they looked mad.

"Annabeth Chase, where have you been?" Thalia asked me in an angry voice.

"I killed a one eye monster." I said.

"Oh, well stay near us the whole time." Luke said in a nicer voice than Thalia.

We decided to go eat, it took a long time until we got to eat.

"Are we at Eat yet?"

"Not 'Eat', East." Luke said.

"Oh."

We climbed on a boat that said 'Princess Andromeda' in blue on the side of the big ship.

"Wow, big boat." I screamed.

"Yes, it is... maybe we can hide and sleep in it for a few days." Luke said.

"Yes." Thalia said and I nodded happily at my family.

We all stayed quiet and tip toed to a little room filled with drinks and snacks. We found some clean clothes and put them on.

_Thalia Grace's POV_

It was so cute how little Annabeth slept, she snored and her upper lip would vibrate. Luke and I would take watches. I would stay awake for four hours than Luke would.

"Okay, who's first?" I asked/whispered.

"I'll go, you rest that pretty head of yours." He looked hesitant than pecked me on my lips.

"Thanks." I blushed and lay down to rest. I slept for about three hours before Luke woke me up.

"What Luke, I still have one hour of sleep." I said and lay back down.

"There are monsters here, stronger ones." He hissed, a jolt of alert went up my spine. I sat up.

"Do you know what type of monster?"

"I think Cyclopes."

"Get Annabeth."

"Okay," He scooped Annabeth up, depending on my to protect them both. As soon as Luke lifted her, she woke up.

"Annabeth, shh! We need to fight some super strong monsters." I said, she nodded.

"I'm ready, put me down Luke." She slapped Luke. I would've laughed but I was too scared.

"I smell Demigods. Yummy. Maybe they have a Satyr with them. Barbeque!" I heard a Cyclopes say.

I stepped outside and was immediately tied up, so was Luke.

"Run Annabeth!" I screamed. If I was about to die, I don't want the little girl to die too.

"No." She screamed. "LUKE!"

Luke was tied up and was thrown beside me.

"Annabeth, I love you. You can stay with us." The Cyclopes said in another voice.

"Annabeth!" I screamed, trying to snap the seven year old out of trance.

"Ah!" She screamed, and stabbed the Cyclopes massive foot. She ran towards us and cut the ropes.

"Thanks warrior!" Luke patted her on the back, Annabeth beamed.

We ran off of the boat, away from all the monsters. I felt a sharp pain in my ankle.

"Thals, you're hurt." He said, He looked around and noticed a house. "That's my house, I'll sneak in and bring some food, and medical stuff"

"No it's okay."

"No! You are hurt Thalia!" He yelled one final time before entering through the back entrance.

We waited silently for Luke until he came out with a woman.

"I have your lunch ready son."She kept repeating.

"I know mom." Luke said through his clenched teeth.

"Why don't you and your little friends come inside." She offered.

"No we're fine!"

Then a bright light shone from above, and lowered down. Luke's mom ignored it like it was normal but I can't help but admire.

"Hello May." A man said. He was wearing a normal jogger's outfit with wings on his Adidas shoes.

"Hello Hermes." Luke's mom kissed 'Hermes'.

"Dad?" Luke asked.

"Hello Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth." Hermes bent down and raised his hand for a high five, but Annabeth refused.

"Hello Lord Hermes." I said meekly.

"Why don't we go inside?" He said.

"Yes, Luke I have your lunch!" May squealed. "Your friends can share."

We went inside the Castellan house, and it reeked of rotten fruit juice and peanut butter sandwiches. I looked at the Tupperware containers filled with sandwiches. The first one's were moldy, kool-aid and cookies were thrown in the sink.

_Annabeth Chase`s POV_

Luke's house is stinky. His mommy gave me a burnt cookie and I held it up to Luke and mouthed 'Can we go now?' Hermes and Luke had a big conversation that I didn't understand much but I didn't want to get all up in his beeswax.

_Thalia Grace's POV_

I tried my best to ignore Luke and his father but it was too hard. Luckily all I could hear was the sound of Annabeth crunching on the burnt cookies.

It felt like hours trapped there but Luke finally grabbed both our arms and led us out of his house. I tried to be polite and say bye but Luke didn't let me.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes." He said stiffly.

"Luke, thanks." I said quietly as he bandaged my ankle.

"Whatever." He finished bandaging my ankle and stormed off. We followed him, not knowing what to expect.

"I am sad." Annabeth whispered.

"Why?"

"Luke is sad." She replied and buried her face.

"We're here!" Luke yelled. I looked up and he stood beside a tall pine tree.

"Wow." Annabeth ran across the tree. Luke and I followed when we were attacked by tons of monsters. Hellhounds, Cyclopes, Pythons, Scorpion thingies, you name it. Luke and I took out our weapons and tried to hold the monsters off.

"Annabeth, stay where you are!" Luke yelled in between slashes.

"No." Annabeth screamed and came at a hellhound with her knife.

The hellhound looked as if he was smiling and saying 'Oh, so nowadays, the snacks come to you'. I looked at Luke, he had a cut on his face, across his cheek. Luke looked like he was about to pass out.

"Luke I'll hold them off. Take Annabeth and go!" I screamed. I was always the confident girl that no one should mess with. Luke carried Annabeth over his shoulders like potato sack and ran across the borders.

"Get lost!" I screamed, trying my best not to look back on my friends. A hellhound used it's fangs and slashed my stomach. I fell back bleeding.

"Thalia." I heard a calm voice say. I looked up, it was blurry but I could make a figure of a man with a lightning bolt.

"Who are you?" I asked every breath caused me pain.

"I am Zeus, god of the sky, and your father, or 'daddy'." He said.

"Oh." I smiled. My body was lifted up.

_Zeus's POV_

My daughter was about to die. I cannot let that happen. She attracted too many monsters. I vanished them all to the Underworld so Hades will have a headache *chuckles*.

"Dad?" Thalia said in a quiet voice, barely a whisper.

"Yes?" I said quietly, I felt tears in my eyes. (I have a soft side too!)

"I love you." She whispered. How could she say that? She never met me before, I never helped her, I just watched her get wounded and cry. I am a terrible father but, she loves me.

"I love you too." I said, and with that I took her soul and combined it with the pine tree. She will live.


End file.
